


Percy Needs New Friends

by SaphaelBlue



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, I just really wanted a PJO TMI crossover fight me, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Malec will mess you up, Percy and crew are confused, Raph wants to protect said Baby, Saphael and Percabeth for the win, Simon is Raphael's baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphaelBlue/pseuds/SaphaelBlue
Summary: Where in Percy and crew are stupid and end up in the apartment of one High Warlock of Brooklyn (whatever that means)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/setting belongs to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare

Percy was having a bad day.

First off, he didn’t get to see Girlfriend all day. Annabeth had been studying up on her Greek Mythology with Piper, steadily ignoring him. No matter how much he tickled her and threatened to take away her computer, Annabeth just wouldn’t budge. Then, when he went to Jason’s Cabin, nobody was there. 

Apparently, Jason and Leo were sparring next to the Lava Wall, seeing who could get burned first (idea courtesy of Leo, no thanks to Jason being just as suicidal and cheering him on), and hadn’t even mentioned it to Percy. And, finally, when, he went to see what Nico and Will were up to, they were too busy making out, literally almost on top of the camp fire (although, Percy was pretty sure neither boy would have noticed, Will being the son of the Sun God and Nico being the child of the Lord of the Underworld and all) to have even acknowledged his existence.

In conclusion: Percy was lonely. 

All of his friends were either learning or making our or doing something stupid. Not that Percy never did stupid things. Heck, by now, he’s the king of doing stupid things. So, naturally, as trouble prone as Percy was, that’s what he ended up doing: a stupid thing.

It wasn’t his fault! He was lonely! And tripped! Leo’s the one who left his stupid rubber ball on the floor, not him. Technically, this was all Leo’s fault. And that’s what Percy tried to explain to Annabeth. When Percy tripped (in the manliest way, of course. He did not squeal. Nope. Definitely not. Ignore whatever lies Jason tries to tell you), he just happened to faceplant into one of Chiron’s many, many special potions (Seriously, the guy was obsessed. Every color ranging from Yellow to midnight blue lined up and down Chiron’s special place. Even the floor. Huh. Now that he thinks back to it, Percy is pretty sure the Purple Potion is the reason for all of this.)  
Just as Percy was falling to his untimely death, after all he had survived (Seriously? He had survived Hellhounds, Kronos, even Gaea! But nope, just his luck. Of course his clumsiness would be the death of him. How thoughtful of the Universe. Death by Rubber Ball. Hilarious), Annabeth and the rest of the gang had walked in. 

They had noticed how sad Percy had seemed that, and had decided to try and cheer him up. When these “Sleep Overs” usually occurred, they had almost always happened in Chiron’s Special Room. Except that one time, when they had tried one in Percy’s cabin instead. Nobody likes to talk about the events that followed.

“Percy, what-” Annabeth started, but is was too late. The damage was done. The smoke spread throughout the entire room, swirls of purple and green spiraling harshly out of the shattered glass. 

“Everybody out!” Jason had yelled, but the doors were blocked. Piper and Nico were banging on the door, kicking and screaming. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker, smelling of burnt grass and spicy almonds. Percy stood up

His hands found Annabeth’s waist. Together, they joined Nico and Piper at the door.

“Chiron! Chiron, let us out!” Percy had screamed. And then there was blackness. Nothing, but black, black, black, black, black, black, black. Black.

Before he woke up, Percy smelt eggs. And bacon. Oh how much he wanted bacon right now. Then, he remembered.

Percy sprang to his feet.

The first thing he noticed was the glitter. The man was tall and Asian. A layer of dazzling glitter surrounded his eyes, and lay strew throughout his red leather pants and dark, “Blink if You Want Me” shirt. Percy tried not to blink.

The second thing he noticed was the man’s eyes. Before the glitter, lay a dark, luminous Khloe, bold and black. The Man’s eyes themselves were catish, slit pupils surrounded by a yellowish/green glow. They were breathtaking. Holy Zeus, why……………. Percy shook himself out of it. Now is not the time to think about Monster Eyes.

 

With Riptide in hand, Percy clicked the small ballpoint pen, and tackled the sparkly man that stood before him. Before he could lay a finger on him, though, he was stopped. It was Annabeth.

She pulled Percy up by the arm, and helped the Asian to his feet.

“Percy! What the Gods were you thinking?!” Annabeth slapped the back of his head. The Asian brushed imaginary dust off of his shoulders. Percy glared.

“Ow! What was that for?!” Looking around, Percy saw Jason and Piper cuddled together on a dark purple loveseat, and Nico, Will, and Leo sat on a beutiful, black sofa, as dark as the sky (Percy would know. He and Annabeth had held up the Sky, once. Trust him, it was not fun). Upon seeing Percy, the five friends jumped up.

“Really, Percy? You just HAD to fall, didn’t you?” Leo complained, sending Percy a death glare. If looks could kill, Percy would be a pile of seaweed right about now.

Piper broke away from Jason’s grip, and, just as Annabeth had done, slapped Percy so hard he was seeing Shellfish.

“WHAT THE HELL, PERCY?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” Piper went in for another round of “Smack the Percy. Come one, Come all”, but, thank the Gods, the glittery man stopped her.

Cat eyes stepped in front of Percy, blocking Piper’s next beating with a raised hand. Sparks. Blue sparks were radiating from from his fingertips, curling around Piper’s wrist like a snake. Percy froze. What was happening?

“Piper, Darling. Relax. From the sound of it, it seems Mr. Jackson here just has fairly bad coordination,” he smiled.

“Hey! I do no-” The man cut Percy off.

“Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, at your service, ” the tall man extended a hand. “And you are?”

Warlock? What? Where were they?

Percy cleared his throat. 

“Percy Jackson,” Percy shook his hand hesitantly. The Asian had a strong, firm grip. His hands were soft, though. Smooth as a Baby’s butt. Hmm. Interesting.

“Warlock? Like, Cecil?” Percy took a step in front of Annabeth. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

Percy gave her a hurt look.

The Warlock smiled, “In the blood. Although, I am way more fabulous than that witch And, less evil, of course. Unfortunately, not every Warlock is as good a person as I, Sweet Cheeks.” 

There was a defensive look in the man, Magnus’, eyes.

Percy blushed.

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-” Percy fumbled over his words. He could hear Leo and Piper giggling in the background. Some friends they were.

Magnus stepped forward. 

“It’s fine. Really,” the glittery man smiled. But Percy could still see the pain in his eyes. There was a stab of guilt in his chest, like he himself had taken the blade instead of Luke. “You were out for a while. Seems as though some kind of spell was used to send you guys here.”

 

“Where is here, exactly?” Percy furrowed his brows. Annabeth stepped forward.

 

“Brooklyn, New York,” she grabbed Percy’s hand.

 

Percy made a confused sound, “Why aren’t we at Camp Half-Blood?”

 

Leo swung his legs on top of the kitchen counter. Upon Magnus’ glare, Leo slowly lowered them, eyes downcast, looking as though somebody had just kicked his Festus. Percy fleetingly wondered how the bronze dragon was…... how Beckendorf was.

 

Leo jumped up excitedly.

 

“Dude, dude! Ok, so. When you tripped-” Percy glared. Leo slightly faltered. 

 

Clearing his throat, the son of Hephaestus continued on. 

 

“Anyway, when you tripped, you broke a potion that brought us to a different dimension. We checked for Camp Half-Blood and it’s not there, Camp Jupiter either!” He exclaimed.

 

“What? How?” Percy was surprised. What even is his life?

 

Jason stepped forward.

 

“Chiron’s special bottles. You broke one, and it sent us here,” the Blonde explained.

 

Piper suddenly appeared right next to Magnus, smiling. 

 

“I know what you think, Percy. But trust us, I think we can trust him.”

 

Magnus beamed. “Why thank you, Buttercup!” Percy shifted slightly, an uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

 

“But how-” Percy started, only to be interrupted by Annabeth.

 

Annabeth rubbed his shoulder slightly.

 

“Percy, hey,” she smiled. “Chiron sent us an Iris-Message. He knew the password. He’s working on a way to get us back right now, Magnus, too.”

 

“Apparently they're old friends!” Leo supplied enthusiastically. The Warlock gave a small smile, blue flames emerging from his palms, spreading throughout his whole hand, fingers and all. Percy watched curiously as a drink appeared, slowly filling the room with the scent of alcohol and fruit. 

 

Magnus swirled a pinky in the blue concoction,

 

“Ahhh, yes. Good times,” Magnus stared off into the distance. “God forbid he and Ragnor meet up again. Or Ragnor and Raphael, for that matter. Those ungrateful rats.”

 

“Who’s Ragnor?” Will showed up out of the blue, walking out of the pale, picture filled hallway.

Nico soon followed. “Who’s Raphael?”

 

Magnus turned to greet them.

 

“Old friends, ” he gave a dismissive wave of his hand. “Hopefully you’ll never have to meet them. They are absolutely terrible people.”

 

“Duly noted,” Percy nodded, seemingly in thought. “So, what do we do now?”

 

“I already have half the ingredients needed to send you guys home. Chiron is sending the other half,” Magnus walked gracefully around Will and Nico, taking a seat on the dark couch “Unfortunately only native to your dimension.”

 

“So we wait,” he finished.

 

As the rest of the gang oured into the living room, Annabeth questioned, “And how long will that take?”

 

After a moment of silence, Magnus replied.

 

“About three to four days. These items are exceedingly rare.”

 

Piper propped up a leg.

 

“What do we do until then?” Jason sat beside her. Piper smiled slightly and leaned into him, her dark hair starkly standing out against his golden blond. Percy smiled. he loved to see his friends happy. Now only if he and Annabeth could……

 

“Stay with me,” Magnus said simply. Like he let groups of strangers stay at his house all of the time. Without a care in the World. Although, being the HIgh Warlock of Brooklyn, Percy was willing to bet Magnus hadn’t ever needed to worry. Nobody would dare mess with him, and if they did…… Percy shivered. He didn’t want to think about that right now. Magnus has been nothing, but kind to them, and Chiron trusted him, so maybe Percy should, too. Maybe.

 

Leo gave a dopey smile. “I can dig it.” 

 

Will rolled his eyes.

 

“So, what do you guys wanna do?”

 

Magnus was about to reply when suddenly the door burst open. A young hispanic man came rushing through, dark hair matching dark eyes. The young man was wearing a jacket that looked like it was worth more than Percy’s life, dark, red swirls curling around black ink, pants as dark and dressy as none of Smelly Gabe’s had ever been (Gods, Percy hated Smelly Gabe. HIs mom deserved way better than him. Besides, Paul was way better. HE treated Sally right and loved her like Percy knew Gabe never had, and no man beside Percy and his dad himself will). The Hispanic was about three inches shorter than Magnus, but the same height as Percy himself. His skin was the color of honey, smooth and golden. Percy tried not to feel intimidated.

 

The group instantly sprang to their feet. Percy with Riptide at the ready, with Annabeth and Piper flanking him, daggers in hand, eyes fierce. Jason, Leo, Nico, and Will stood in front of Magnus, forming a kind of ring around him.

 

Magnus rolled his eyes and stepped forward. 

 

“Raphael! How are you? Sherman doing ok?” The Man rolled his eyes as he came closer to the Warlock.

 

Raphael, apparently, huffed and stalked towards him.

 

“Magnus. What did you do?” The Man asked, dark eyes turning even darker, expression hard and body rigid.

 

Magnus looked flabbergasted. With a raised hand, the Asian proclaimed, “Hey! I didn’t do anything! Why would you even-?!”

 

Raphael, for his part, didn’t even blink an eye. Huh. Guess this Magnus must use this many dramatics often.

 

“Bane. Who are these people? The Nephilim felt something a few hours ago. But that Shadowhunter of yours, Alae? told Simon to call me to go over to your place. They’re sensing it here,” the Raven haired boy looked accusing.

 

“Wait, ” Magnus looked dead serious. Piper turned her head curiously. Percy couldn't blame her. “Alexander called and it took you this long to tell me?”

 

Raphael blushed. “Magnus, now isn-” 

 

Magnus looked offended.

 

“Oh. I see how it is. You were too busy making out with your boyfriend to tell me when mine called,” Magnus huffed and turned away. “I see how it is.”

 

Raphael spluttered.

 

“Simon and I were not-” Magnus cut him off.

 

Rolling his cat eyes, the Warlock waved a hand. “Whatever, Traiter. What do you mean they felt something? What did they feel?” Magnus sounded concerned. 

 

Raphael glared and mumbled.

 

“Simon said Alec said it felt like a huge bubble in his chest. Like something was there that wasn’t supposed to be.” Raphael began to pace. Percy could appreciate that, he did the same thing all the time. It helped calm him, somehow. Settles his nerves. It made Percy feel like he was actually doing something instead of just sitting there, knowing something bad was happening, but not being able to do a dang thing to stop it

 

Percy chose this moment to speak up.

 

“ Uhhh…...What’s happening? What are Nephilim, exactly?”

 

Annabeth followed his lead with a question of her own.

 

“Who’s Alec?”

 

The rest of the Half-Bloods looked curious, gazes flittering between their friends and the two strangers. Jason looked thoughtful, while Leo looked amazed by how awesome Raphael’s jacket looked. Percy could respect that, but if this guy had an attitude as expensive as his jacket…. Let’s just say, Percy doesn’t like rich show-it-offs. But Raphael seemed ok so far, though. Even then, Percy remained cautious.

 

The dark eyed man turned to glare at them. Percy raised his head in challenge.

 

“And who are you?” The Hispanic questions, eyes scanning the room and coming to a stop on the young demigod.

 

Percy took a step forward. “Percy Jackson. And you are?” 

 

Raphael looked at him, a newfound respect in his eyes. Seems like he’s the kind of guy who needs to be given a reason to show respect to give it. Percy understood him a whole lot better, now.

 

“Raphael Santiago. Leader of the New York Vampire Clan.”

 

Wait, Vampire Clan? What? As Percy was about to question the apparent Clan Leader, Magnus stepped between them and gave them both a slight shove to the chest, separating them.

 

As Jason was about to speak, no doubt having the same questions as Percy had, Magnus spoke up.

 

“Ladies, Ladies. Calm down.” At Raphael’s glare, Magnus added. “Or I will tell your dear Sherman of that time in Peru when you-”

 

Raphael held out a hand. “Enough, enough.”

 

Leo jumped up excitedly. 

 

“Wait, you’re a vampire?!” He stared at him in awe. 

 

Raphael looked at him in shock. Magnus, upon seeing this look, smiled,

 

“Just like Sheldon, isn’t he?” He clapped the vampire on the back.

 

The Clan Leader just nodded, a nostalgic look in his eyes. Magnus smiled.

 

Cat eyes put his drink down and pushed Nico and Jason onto the leather couch behind him, gracefully settling down between the two squirming boys as they stared. Nico huffed.

 

“Don’t worry, Raphy. You can get back to your boy toy now, ” the Warlock smirked.

 

Raphael glared and crossed his arms across his chest.

 

“Magnus, we still don’t know what the Shadowhunters felt,” the tan one huffed.

 

Magnus sighed and stood up again, Nico and Jason staying seated on the soft piece of furniture (Not that Percy would know, but he trusted Annabeth’s judgement). 

 

“They-” Magnus gestured around the room, drink swaying in hand, “Are Half-Bloods. Half God and Half Human. Of the Greek and Roman nature, of course.”

 

Realization dawned on the clan leader.

 

“Then-” Raphael unfolded his arms, eyes looking lighter than before, now a dark brown instead of a vicious black.

 

Magnus nodded. “Because the Nephilim are half angel, they could feel the presence of different Gods in their children.”

 

“Nephilim? Shadowhunters? Half angel? What?” Percy was confused. How did tripping lead to Warlocks and Vampire Clan Leaders and Half-Angels again?

 

Magnus spared him a glance. “Yes. The Children of the Angel. Slayers of demons and innocent Downworlders. But they’re not all bad.” The Warlock had a sweet look on his face, like he just woke up from one of the best dreams he had ever had, not, yet realizing he was now in a painful, all too real reality. Percy knows the feeling.

 

Raphael snorted. “Now isn’t the time to talk about your boyfriend, Magnus. Save that for Catarina. Why are Half-Bloods here in the first place?”

 

Raphael smirked, a playful gleam appearing in his yes. Percy somehow got the feeling that didn’t happen often. And, when it did, nothing good usually came out of it. Tears and pain, maybe, but definitely no happy memories. 

 

“Your Shadowhunter not doing his job?”

 

Magnus tensed.

 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, Alexander IS doing his job. Why don’t I just call him over here right now so you can see him in action?” Magnus bristled. Whoever this “Alexander” was, Magnus sure cared about him a lot.

 

“Guys,” Annabeth stepped in between the two. And Percy did not like that one bit. He fought the urge to push Annabeth away away hide her from the world. Of course, the daughter of the Wisdom goddess would never let that happen, but Percy could still dream. 

 

 

“Calm down. I’m sure whoever this Alexander is, he wouldn’t want you guys fighting,” at the sound of her words, Magnus seemed to deflate.

 

“You’re right,” he sighed. “Alec is gonna kick my sorry ass as soon as he hears you guys are here and I didn’t call him. Better not risk it too much. My beautiful face can only handle so much.”

 

Raphael nodded in agreement. “Nobody likes a mad Nephilim.”

 

Percy smiled. Once again, Annabeth saves the day. Man, he loves her.

 

“Anyway,” Magnus said. “Remember Chiron?”

 

At the mention of his instructor’s name, Raphael’s eyes lit up. Percy was pretty sure this was a bad sign. Magnus did say they were terrible together. Along with this Ragnor person. If Ragnor was anything like Raphael then…..

 

Wow. Chiron has a lot more friends then Percy gave him credit for.

 

Raphael smiled. “Ahh, yes. I take it these are his students?”

 

“Yeah, they broke into that potion that You, Chiron, and Ragnor made on one of your guys’ last visits” Magnus looked pointedly at him, “That you three didn’t listen to me about, may I remind you, I told you guys it was a bad idea. But did you listen to me?! Of course not!” Magnus (not so) elegantly flapped his arms, somewhat reminding Percy of a dying seal. “And ended up getting sent here. I don’t know how drunk Ragnor was, but please tell him to refrain from sending random demigods into my apartment without my consent.” 

 

Raphael had the decency to blush.

 

“In that case, since it was partly-” Magnus glared. Raphael glared right back. “PARTLY, my fault, I shall stay with you.”

 

Magnus shook his head. “No need, Sweet Pea. Honest-”

 

“Magnus,” Raphael silenced him. “We all know Alec is going to kill you, you could’ve gotten hurt. You didn’t know who they were, yet you let them stay. . I owe you my life. I can take some of the blame. But not Jace. You can deal with him.”

 

At the mention of that name, Magnus froze.

 

“Oh no,” he moaned. “Oh, God, please no. Jace is going to slaughter me.” Magnus looked as though he was mourning his soon to be death. By the sounds of it, he probably was.

 

“Relax,” smiled Raphael. “Your precious Nephilim wouldn’t let his beloved Parabatai kill you. He would just let him yell at you. He would kill you himself.” The Vampire laughed.

 

Percy exchanged confused glances with Annabeth. OK, then.

 

“Honestly, I don’t even know what Solomon sees in you, Raphy.”

 

“My name is-” Everybody jumped as a loud crash echoed throughout the entire room. 

 

Through the window fell a boy, a little bit shorter than Raphael with messy, chocolate brown hair and big, doe brown eyes. He was wearing faded jeans and a Star Wars T-Shirt. His pale skin gleamed in the Moonlight. Percy jumped at his unexpected presence.

 

He also jumped at the unexpected “JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHNNNNNN CCCCCCCCEEEEENNNNNNNNEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” that came bumbling out of the boy’s mouth, causing Leo and Will to laugh uncontrollably, knee slapping and all. Percy really needed new friends. Even Raphael gave a fond smile and a roll of his eyes.

 

Magnus, eyes wide, jumped in shock.

 

“GODDAMMIT SERUMUAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!” the Warlock shrieked, hands held against his chest in terror. Percy smiled. “I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT DO THAT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!”

 

Once the initial shock wore off, Annabeth and Piper began laughing, too, leaning against each other and giggling. Nico cracked a smile.

The kid (Sherman? Sheldon? Serumuan? Simon? Percy didn’t even know anymore) grinned, smile big and bright, as he stumbled towards the Clan Leader. After stuffing his face into his side, Raphael’s arm around his waist, the young man glanced around the room.

 

“Wait, what?” the boy looked confused. He suddenly turned to Magnus, horrified.

 

Slowly peeling himself away from the amused vampire, the young boy gasped.

 

“Magnus……..,” the pale one spoke, the eyes of Percy’s friends burning into him, confused and a little bit wary. Just because this kid seemed ok, doesn’t mean he really was. Percy was all too aware of this fact by now. “Are you cheating on Alec?” the smile on his face dropped. His entire demeanor changed, nervous and in despair. Wait, what? Why would he think... 

 

Raphael stifled a chuckle as Magnus looked like he was in shock.

 

“Simon? What? No!” the Asian’s eyes were wide, seeming to glow even brighter than before. How did things get so out of hand? Percy glanced around uncomfortably. Leo and Piper seemed to be as shocked as Magnus, Nico and Jason looking cautious while Will stared off into space, seemingly in thought. “They’re just my friends! I would never do that to Alexander!”

 

Simon looked relieved, if not a little embarrassed. Percy swears Raphael swooned. He wonders if they’re dating. They probably are, judging by the way they slowly gravitate towards each other. Percy’s happy that they’re comfortable enough with themselves to (hopefully) not care what people think. It seems like the Universe is slowly pulling them together, like how whenever Annabeth and him are far apart (rarely, but it happens. Annabeth can only handle Percy’s stupidity for so long), how Percy doesn’t even notice he's moving until he’s right beside her, hand around her waist and smiling into her ear.

“Oh, good,” Star Wars shirt sighed. “I thought I was gonna have to tell Izzy and Jace and everything. I really did not want to do that. Apparently they really don’t get the whole ‘Don’t shoot the messenger thing’. Although Clary-” Simon was cut off.

 

“Carino,” the Hispanic said, eyebrows raised and expression getting lighter and lighter by the second, but there was a hint of something there. Something like worry. Or Anger. Percy was never really good at reading emotions.

 

“What-”

 

Leo gasped and leapt forward, eyes wide and gaze unyielding. 

 

“Wait,” Leo grinned happily. “Are you guys dating? Is he-” he gestured wildly towards a blinking Simon, hands rapidly flailing back and forth in the air. “A vampire, too?!”

 

Jason mumbled an apology as he pulled his best friend away from the dumbfounded boys. Well, Magnus and Raphael were. Simon just looked pleased. 

 

“Yup!” Simon smiled brightly. “We’ve been mated for a year. Ever since I turned we’ve been really close. Even though Raphy tries to deny it, I know he likes me better than-”

 

Magnus smiled slightly. 

 

“Yes, unfortunately. They’ve been a pain in my ass ever since, Raph here even more than usual. Always talking about Sheldon, Sheldon, Sheldon.”

 

“Hey!” Simon looked offended. “That’s not my name!”

 

Raphael stepped closer to him, a small smile on his lips.

 

“We are Children of the night, yes. Though that is not any of your concern,” the Hispanic looked annoyed. Simon rolled his eyes. Leo, seemingly unfazed (typical Leo, Percy thought), squirmed his way out of Jason’s grip (And take it from Percy, that was a hard thing to do. Poor Piper) and rushed towards them.

 

He turned to Simon, eyes brightening even more, if that was even possible. Percy did not take that as a good sign.

 

“I’ve never met a vampire before! Is it as cool as it is in the movies?! What do you mean mated?!” questions kept tumbling from the curly haired boy’s mouth. Whether he knew they were or not, Percy wasn’t sure. Either way, though, Raphael seemed to be getting more and more annoyed.

 

“Demig-” Simon slapped Raphael’s arm, stopping whatever he was about to say. 

 

“No.” Raphael huffed. Simon seemed to shrug him off and continued on with his rambling after turning and giving the man a glare.

 

“Not really. Like, at all. The blood sucks and training is completely terrible and I really miss the Sun, but, like, the super strength and vision and hearing stuff is really cool except when Lily and Elliot are making out and don’t care who sees them or not. Like, I was just trying to watch an innocent Star Wars movie even though it wasn’t really that innocent, but whatever with my boyfriend and they just like, decided it would be ok to make out in the hallway next to the theater like, who even does that-” 

 

Man, tha kid sure can talk a lot, even more then Leo. And that’s saying something.

 

Raphael coughed and pulled Simon back towards him, exasperated, clearly. But Percy got the feeling it was the fond kind, the kind Annabeth always had with him (Well, he hoped it was the fond kind. If not, well, that’s just one more thing on Percy’s bucket list. Although, Percy supposes he’s done so many things that, if he were human, he wouldn’t have the need for one anymore. Then again, Percy was pretty sure nobody had ever wanted to go to Tartarus. Ever).

 

Simon didn’t seem to get the message, still buzzing with completely devoted enthusiasm until Magnus cut him off. Percy was really thankful.

 

“Mated as in the Horizontal Tango. I know, I know, they’re Soulmates,” Magnus finished off his drink, only for it to magically refill. This time, though, the scent of mangos wafted through the air. Will seemed impressed, head nodding slightly towards the Warlock while Jason stared curiously at the now full cup. Wow, Percy was really starting to like magic.

 

“Soulmates? Those are real?” questioned Piper as she stepped toward the pair of vampires, alight and intrigued.

 

“I know, right?!” Simon exclaimed. “I didn’t think they were either until-”

 

Raphael shushed him, hand curling protectively around the Young (Was he young? Or did he just look young? Leo had forced him to watch Twilight, but Percy had never actually met a vampire before. Well, a full one, at least. He still cringes at the thought of those half-donkeys) Man

 

“Simon,” the dark haired boy said seriously. Upon hearing his tone of voice, Simon froze 

 

“Why Aren't you are the Hotel? I Told you to stay with Lily and Elliot. After what happened last week, you shouldn’t be outside alone. That rogue wolf is still out there,” The dark eyed vampire seemed angry. Although, angry didn’t seem like the right word. Worried. Worried fit, but Percy had no idea why. He had a feeling it had something to do with werewolves, though. And not the good ones.

 

Simon shied away from his eyes.

 

“Lily went to go get some blood, and I may have sort of had snuck out when she wasn’t looking?” 

 

Raphael glared.

 

“Dios, Simon!” He exploded. Percy took a step closer to Annabeth. Looking around, Percy could see everybody looked uncomfortable. The air of bantering and playfulness now gone. Even Magnus looked like he wanted to be anywhere else, but here.

 

“¿Por qué no escuchas a mi, Gatito? ¿Qué pasa si ese estúpido mutt demostró para arriba otra vez? Simon, usted podría han muerto, joder! Sólo Escúchame por una vez! Por favor!” Raphael took a deep breath. “Yo-yo no puedo perder, Simon. No puedo. Por favor, por favor tenga más cuidado. No sé lo que haría sin ti.”

Percy had no idea what he was saying, but he felt like he was trespassing. Like nobody was supposed to hear how vulnerable the Leader sounded. Being in charge of a whole clan, however big that may be, or whatever it is, must be tough, and Percy suspects he doesn't show this much emotion often. He knows, they’re trespassing now.

 

Simon looked down guiltily, and took a step closer to the pained vampire.

 

“I’m sorry,” Star Wars wrapped his arms around the other. Percy looked away. “You’re right. I’ll be more careful, I promise. No more leaving the Hotel until that wolf is found, I swear. I- I need you to.”

 

Upon seeing the way they clung desperately to each other, Magnus stepped forward.

 

“Hey,” the Warlock started softly. “Why don’t you guys stay here until the Nephilim and the Clan take care of it?” Raphael glanced up.

 

Magnus took a step closer.

 

“Raphael, you’ve been working yourself to death. Besides, what good are you to the Clan if their Leader is sleep deprived and starving himself?”

 

Upon closer inspection, Percy noticed how tired the other looked. Bags hung below his eyes, and his cheeks looked sunken and hollow. He suddenly looked much older then a seventeen year old, and Percy somehow knew he was. Literally and metaphorically, like how Percy was much older than seventeen.

 

Raphael began to protest, but Simon stopped him.

 

“You need to take a break, Rapha. It’s not good for you. You’re always telling me to feed and sleep and take care of myself. You need to, too,” Simon reached into his back pocket and pulled out a package of dark, crimson red liquid. 

 

Blood. That’s blood. Normally, blood would worry Percy, but, right now, he felt nothing, but relief. Blood is what Raphael needed, from what Percy knew about vampires. And Percy would do anything to give it to him.

 

Raphael looked grateful as he took the offered blood. He ripped it open and drank.

 

Annabeth stepped forward.

 

“Hey, why don’t we all sit down and relax? I’m sure Magnus has some movies and board games.”

 

Magnus gave a smile.

 

“Yeah! Jace left his stupid Chainsaw Massacre DVD here. C’mon, we can laugh at how horrible it is together,” the vampire gave a tiny smile.

 

Simon grabbed Raphael’s arm and pushed Nico off of the couch.

 

Raphael rolled his eyes as the doe eyed boy grinned.

 

“Yeah! Even though Alec would never admit it, I know he totally has a secret stash of like, 50 boxes of Popcorn!”

 

Even though Simon acted happy, Percy could see how worried he was, could feel it as if it were his own.

 

“Yeah!” Percy began. “And we can play board games and eat a huge dinner! I’m sure Magnus can conjure up a five star meal made out of blood, yeah?”

 

Raphael rose.

 

“Thank you. All of you. I suppose we should take a break. After all, Simon’s been begging me to watch terrible scary movies with him for months, now.”

 

Magnus clapped his hands and the lights dimmed. A scream could be heard, and the movie began.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

“That was so disgusting!” Leo yelled. “I didn’t even know heads could do that!”

 

“I think I’m going to throw up,” Jason leaned over, and Piper ran a hand through his hair. Percy stretched and reached over. Annabeth was curled up on his side, her head buried in his shoulder. He smiled.

 

Glancing over, Percy saw Simon and Raphael. 

 

They were sprawled out on the long, purple couch, wrapped up in each other. Simon’s head was in the Clan Leader’s chest, his back against the couch, as the Clan Leader wrapped over him, arms enveloping the boy in a protective embrace. The pale vampire had his arms tangled beneath the other, snoring softly as Raphael’s hand ran through his hair.

 

The hispanic looked up, and made a shushing motion. Percy nodded, and reached his foot out to kick Leo in the face. Once he succeeded, and Leo made a whining noise, the son of Hephestus sighed and nodded, returning to the puppy pile on the floor. 

 

The pile consisted of one son of Hades, a bright flower named one Will, a now half asleep Piper, and a Leo Valdez. Jason soon followed, curled between his girlfriend and his best friend, feet in Leo’s face and all. Leo snorted and pushed them away. Percy smirked.

 

Percy looked around, but he couldn’t find the High Warlock. Raphael, noticing Percy’s confused gaze, nodded towards the other couch. There laid Magnus.

 

A boy, around 18, lay beside him. Magnus lay behind him, arms encircling his waist. His face was buried in the boy’s neck. Messy, black hair accompanied pale skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Black swirls of ink covered his entire body, creating strange patterns and seemed to intricate to be meaningless. He radiated innocence and power.

 

Percy had a feeling this was the famous Alexander. He didn’t know what a Shadowhunter was, or anything about Downworlds and Shadow Worlds, but he did know, looking around this room, that he just made four new life long friends.

**Author's Note:**

> What up, Guys? I completely love the idea of the PJ crew meeting up with the TMI..... so I wrote it. Fight me. I'm going to turn this into a series. Any suggestions are welcome! I'm always open! I mostly focus on Saphael, though..... becuase I'm Saphael Trash. But I'm I'm all ears for any idea you guys may have!


End file.
